


The Wild and the Wicked

by hawthornbrooke



Series: The Cassiopeia Trilogy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Not Beta Read, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, i'll add more tags whenever i think of them lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawthornbrooke/pseuds/hawthornbrooke
Summary: It's the seventh and last year at Hogwarts of Cassiopeia Moore, and the wizarding world seems crazier than ever. Sirius Black is still a killer on the loose, Harry Potter and Dumbledore both appear as lunatics for the Ministry, dark wizards are lurking around, and, to top it all, there is a new teacher at school that will not make things easier for anyone.How will Cassie survive all that when she also has to study for the approaching NEWTs?Well, with her friends and family, of course. And, specially, with George Weasley.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Cassiopeia Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Wild and the Wicked

Sunlight flooded the dark bedroom, creating a square pattern over the messy bed, where half of the covers were discarded on the floor and the other half barely covered a seventeen-year-old girl who was sleeping. The desk next to it was almost completely covered in sheets of parchment, all with different handwritings and lengths. On top of them all rested a very crumbled one with the name of the remittent still clear – Cassiopeia Moore. Books rested on a trembling pile on the floor, next to the desk, while clothes were piled up on the open closet with no order whatsoever.

A knock on the door disturbed the calm that reigned in the room, making the dark-haired girl laying on the bed groan and turn, dragging the covers with her. The analogic clock on the bedside table marked half past eight, and she knew that it was time for her to wake up, but the bed was so comfortable…

“Mistress Kathleen, breakfast is ready!”

The squeaky voice echoed in the bedroom, and, for a second, there was no answer, until a voice came from the depths of the bed covers.

“I’m going, I’m going.”

Gathering the messy black hair into a long ponytail, Kathleen Maybeth raised from the bed and passed by the small house elf, picking some stray clothes to wear for the day. Everything was either green, black or white, just like her mother wanted.

“Masters are waiting downstairs; they want to talk to Mistress Kathleen.” The house elf talked again.

“Thank you, Minnie.”

“Mistress Aurelia also instructed to clean the bedroom.”

“Yeah, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

With a small bow, Minnie, the house elf of the Maybeth family, left the room, closing the door. Kathleen sighed. She hardly ever had a moment of peace with her parents, it seemed. Then again, standing in the shadow of her perfect older brother Marcus did not benefit her at all.

Kathleen finally decided on a green blouse and some black jeans to start the day, not too formal and comfortable as well, enough to keep under her mother’s radar. After retouching her hair a little – brushing it and gathering every strand into a braid –, the girl left the room, skipping over the steps of the grand wooden stairs that led to the main hall, where Mr. and Miss. Maybeth would probably be waiting for her.

“Took you long enough.” Octavius Maybeth, father of Kathleen, grunted from where he was sitting reading _The Daily Prophet_. She just shrugged.

“Have a seat, Kathleen.” Her mother, Aurelia Maybeth, signalled the chair closest to them. There was a hint of worry on her face, which was always so stoic. “We have news concerning the Dark Lord.”

A shiver ran down Kathleen’s spine at the mention of Voldemort. The Maybeth family had never been an open supporter of his methods, but with the news of his return, she feared that they were threatened to follow him or die. And that concerned her directly. So she remained silent, waiting for her mother to continue.

“He agreed to accept us in his ranks… but we must prove our loyalty to him.” At that, her mother’s voice shook slightly. “You have a job, Kathleen.”

“Failing to complete it would have severe consequences for our family.” Her father intervened in a low voice, staring at his daughter hard in the eye.

“Fine, what does _he_ want me to do?” Kathleen asked weakly, feeling her stomach churn and her voice tremble.

“Coerce Cassiopeia Black to join our cause. The blood of the last of the Blacks must not be lost.”

Kathleen remained quiet at that, trying to put her thoughts in order. However, there was one question that surfaced above them all: _who the hell was Cassiopeia Black?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here it is the first chapter of the third book! For those of you who might not remember, keep in mind that Cassie hasn't used a name that isn't Cassie Moore in front of Kathleen, and since she has always said she's muggleborn, Kathleen wouldn't even think about her as Cassiopeia Black.


End file.
